Trouble Sleeping
by The Last Comet
Summary: She is dead, there was no way she was alive, then why can he see her and feel her? Why does he get her book? Will he have to open her case again? Would he ever figure out he is a lot closer to the mobsters then he thinks? He's scared obviously, but then again he has lived with paranoia, so how is this any different?


Well it's been a long time since I've posted anything on here, so here is my latest creation. It also happens to be my first for this fandom and my first that happens to be a TV show since I mainly do anime/cartoons and any form of animation. So enjoy.

* * *

"I'm thinking of what you said, about the tears been shed" ~ The Perishers (Trouble Sleeping)

"Why wasn't it me; why does it always have to be you?" He yelled to a grave that won't respond, "You always had to be the one-upper, but why did I have to win?" He questioned bitterly as he tried to cry, but the tears wouldn't come out.

Garrett never meant for any of this to happen, but the deed is done as she lay six feet under. He sits in front of the grave pelted by the rain's shards as they feigned his own tears. His best friends stayed as long as they could -meaning hours- and tried to comfort him, it helped, but he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. They worried for him; he never seemed so troubled, but they left him be as he wallowed in his now mud soaked clothes.

He couldn't stand feeling this way, he knew Lindy would want him to smile through this, but it was too hard to even grimace. He couldn't, he can't, and he won't, knowing that he was the one that killed her.  
As the bell tolled from the cemetery's clock tower, signaling midnight, he limped up and turned to leave, that is until something grabbed his arm.

It sent chills up his spine; he turned around slowly to see that nothing's there. Nothing but Lindy's grave with red roses pricking at the engraving that wrote "Life is imperfect, but Death sees nothing less than perfection." He looked side to side to see if it was just one of his friends goading him. No one was there. He turned the heel of his shoe and headed home before his mind starts coming up with theories he did not want to deal with at the moment.

He put his soaked mud dripped jacket in the washer as he went to the shower to completely disinfect himself from all the germs he came in contact with today, afterward he slipped on grey basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, passing them off as pajamas, and climbed into bed, jubilant that it was a Saturday (technically). His eyes slid shut, as he tried to slumber. He felt his blanket tug as if something was climbing in, but instead of looking he felt around-nothing there-he shrugged and turned to his side and finally slept. Truth be told, something was there, rather someone was there, he just didn't feel him or her as they are intangible.

* * *

"Just shoot me" Lindy stared at

Garrett as blood crept down her face in a way that can be described as tears.  
"I-I can't" Garrett was gripping a Dessert Eagle pistol, and sweating profusely through his clothes.  
They were facing each other at an abandoned neighborhood, both battered in injuries, from fighting off a mob that captured them.

Their clothes were tethered and they had bruises riddling their skin as they escaped to somewhere safe. "You have to, please!" She begged "you know the bomb they set, will keep ticking as long my heart beats." She gazed at him understanding how he would act.

She came close to him, He tried to back away, but He couldn't, his legs were too stiff to move. "There must be some other way." She came up and hugged him, and moved his gun to her chest-gripping the trigger with his hand. He could hear the endless ticking accompanying her warm heart beats.

She presses her forehead against his "remember to keep moving on and smiling".  
"Lin-" before he could say anything she gave him a gentle kiss and then hugged him tighter.  
Before he could react to that sudden action she pushed his finger down, causing a copper bullet to rip through her heart.

"Goodnight Garrett" he could almost feel her smiling as he hears the bomb deactivate as her heart heaves to a silent patch.

Tears start running down his face as she slips down to his arms, he doesn't make a sound, even though he wanted to scream he couldn't, but he knew he will later, when his soul didn't feel so dead. He just picks her up in a bride-like manner and walks away.

* * *

He jolts up in tears and heaves a sigh "I wish I could have saved you for once instead of it always being the other way around". He looked over at the time, "nine a.m. better get up."

As he turns to get up, he sees none other than Lindy, gazing at him with an innocent smile. "Hey, Garrett"  
The surprise shocked him enough to fall out of bed. After he collided against the floor, he groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He got up and looked at the right side of his bed, and he went pale as he saw Lindy giggling and walking toward him. "You haven't changed one bit".

He blushed a bit and turned away before muttering "I must be seeing things". He rubbed his eyes and started to walk out of his room when a chill went up his spine as his shirt pressed down as if arms were wrapped around him. He continued walking, his shirt became loose, and he refused to believe that she is here.

He just got ready for the day, ate breakfast, then left, knowing she is following him, but he tries to ignore the presence as he heads to the park.

The brisk air stung his face as he sat on the abandoned swing. _Waiting._ For what, he wasn't sure. He leaned the side of his face against the rusting steel chain and watched as his warm breath collided with it. He noticed a pair of loafers (obviously bought from cheap-on) walk up and sit on the swing next to him. He didn't bother to look up to figure out who it was; instead he started picking at the rust aggressively.  
"Hey bud, how are you doing?"

"I feel like a sumo wrestler eating Thanksgiving dinner is sitting on my shoulders right now Logan." He sighed and looked at the blond fraternal twin.

"Well, at least it's not the whole world that would stink." Logan joked; though, he knew he had to be serious.

Garrett feigned a smile, but remained irresponsive.

"It's not your fault; you should know that." Logan got off his swing and held his hand in front of Garrett, "let's go for a walk." He hesitantly took his hand as leverage and pulled himself up. A small "okay" was muttered from his mouth as Logan walked forward and he trudged behind.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, I hoped you guys liked it.


End file.
